Fitting In
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Blaine Anderson has to leave the life he's always known. His father has disowned him and his mother just watched. This boy can't talk. This boy has bruises and scars. This boy is ashamed. Wesley Kim is prepared to help him gain the confidence he needs.


My parents were somehow under the delusion I was popular. I don't know how they came to this completely inaccurate assumption but they believed it to be true and they were in for the biggest shock of their lives. Carmel high students were not accepting of faggots. That meant Carmel high students were not accepting of me.

I only came to this stupid school because I somehow believed that everything would change. Everyone moving up to high school with me would suddenly see that I was cool. Nothing changed. Well, I changed, for the worst apparently. I discovered I wasn't the straightest ruler in the box.

Parents evening was upon us. Now my parent's dream of the charming, charismatic, popular son was going to be shattered into a thousand pieces. Quite honestly I was devastated. Yes, I wasn't incredibly pleased that they had created this fantasy world where I was the most beloved figure, but it made me feel special. When I had to play up to the fantasy at least I could pretend it was true. Now they were about to see what I was...who I was...It scared the hell out of me.

"So Blaine, I am trusting you are behaving correctly?"My father raised his eyebrow. Like he knew I wasn't behaving correctly. Like he knew I wasn't his perfect son. I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"Of course he is Geoffrey!" My Mom laughed sweetly "His progress report revealed he was the top of all his classes isn't that right Blaine?" She smiled warmly at me and I nodded again.

"Talk boy" My father growled. My selective muteness had begun to get on his nerves. I knew he wanted stories of 'boys being boys' and what have you. I had none to tell, I never dared to be the delightful tyke of olden day movies. I was the shy kid at the back who kept his head down. I put my head down and my mother placed a hand lightly on my back.

"Leave him be. He's just tired I would think. I heard you playing last night, it was absolutely beautiful" Mom grinned supportively as a blush spread across my face. She had heard me playing my piano well into the night. I couldn't sleep, I was too nervous for today, so I played instead. I bit my lip trying to compose a response when my father stopped the car and I figured a response was no longer necessary. "Who are we visiting first then?"

"My form tutor" I spoke hoarsely due to not using my voice very much recently. "Mr Bulmer"

We walked into the hall and a few guys tried to catch my eyes with a look of contempt in theirs. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my ratty trainers. My mother wanted to buy me some new ones but I just wanted to blend in. At least too big clothes and ratty trainers looked more normal than the suit and dress shoes she'd have me in, if she could.

My Mom ran her fingers through my curls, another thing she didn't like, she often pleaded with me to cut my hair. I felt like she knew, she knew I was unhappy, she knew I was un-liked, she knew I was gay; she just didn't have the heart to tell my father. "We can leave now Blaine. If you would prefer?"

"Nonsense" My father laughed "We only just got here" He marched over to Mr Bulmer's line and expected us to follow. Which we did. A few people shot glares at me which I pretended not to notice. The whispers spread down the lines, about me. My parents were either none the wiser or just wished to not draw attention to them. The line shuffled down relatively quickly and we sat down in front of Mr Bulmer. He was ready to shatter my dreams.

I stared at my feet again. I saw my mother purse her lips out of the corner of my eye. "Ahh, Mr and Mrs Anderson I presume?"

"That would be us" My father said in a dignified toned. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"So, Blaine." Mr Bulmer stated, marking the end of the pleasantries, this was parents evening after all, he had other students to see "Very quite boy. He doesn't seem to have many friends and he often looks sad. He's always working very hard which is a good thing and judging by his grades his work pays off...I'd just hate to see him exchanging the chance to have relationships for his grades."

Bobby Jenkins was in the line behind us and was obviously eaves dropping due to his snort. "Excuse me?" My father asked turning round to face Bobby "But would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Like anyone would be friends with the gay hobbit. He might try and bum them, you know?" I froze. My parents had no idea, even though I was sure my mother suspected no one had spoken it aloud. Bobby's Mom clipped him round the ear but I was aware of everyone in the hall staring at me. I risked a look up and met Mr Bulmer's eyes. He was looking at me with pity and I couldn't bear it. So I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. Leaving behind the whispers and the laughs and the goddamned pity. I ran home.

My parents obviously beet me back and I entered to their shouting. They must have heard the door slam because the next thing I knew my father's stony face was in front of me. "How dare you embarrass us like that?" He growled "How dare you run out, disappear, I was just about to call the police"

"Don't shout at him" My mother whispered appearing beside him. She had tear tracks running down her face and I struggled against the urge to run again. I just didn't want any of this to be happening, I wanted it all to be a dream. My throat was too dry to respond.

"Why don't you talk boy? Maybe then you could have some friends? You could have some status in that school of yours!"

"He's got some status Geoffrey. His grades are outstanding..."

"Grades! What do grades matter? You need charisma to get ahead. You need popularity. Grades don't make a blind bit of difference in the business world. He needs to learn how to communicate better. Maybe then they wouldn't spread around those filthy rumours about him being a homosexual"

Me and my mother flinched at the exact same time. I knew she knew, I just knew it. She looked at me with pity in her eyes. More pity. I didn't want their pity. Maybe I didn't exactly like who I was but I was ready to deal with my lot in life. I wasn't going to pretend for their benefit. For anyone's benefit.

"I don't think they're rumours" My Mom said quietly "I...I...Well he's always been ever so sensitive. He's always been so...strange" I felt tears escape my eyes and she must have noted because she was quick to apologise "Sorry Blaine, I don't mean it like that, I mean you're not like other boys. You're...special"

"We are not condoning homosexuality, Sophia. We are not. He is going to be normal. He is going to be respected."

"No" I croaked not even bothering to try control the fat tears flowing down my face like facets. "No...I...I...I know who I am..."

"What? A gay? Is that what you're trying to say Blaine, that you're a freak of nature?" I nodded slowly, after all I did agree with every word he was saying. I was a freak. "You're going to Dalton. No arguments"

Dalton was the school my father went to. A boarding school no less. He'd wanted me to attend there originally but I protested saying I wanted a normal childhood. Now it was desired, I was to attend Dalton. He wanted no part in my growing up. He didn't want to see me ever again if my choice was to be a fag.

I would attend there where I was safe. Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy my father summed up his speech "I want no part in your life if this is the path you wish to take Blaine, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be safe. I do. I want you to be safe more than anything in this world. However, if you decide to be...a freak... then I never want to see you again, are we clear?"

And we were clear. Crystal.

A week later all the transfer papers were complete, all my clothes were packed and I was seated in the back of my mother's Porsche staring out of the window heading towards the inconceivable future that awaited me.

Dalton was big. It was like our house times six. The architecture was flawless and it looked so old and mighty. It looked like home, which meant that it of course looked daunting, unfriendly and cold.

Mother walked me into the school and signed a few papers before briefly hugging me and leaving without even uttering goodbye. I think, if truth be told, she was too upset to trust her voice. No matter how low of an opinion my father had of me, my mother wasn't like that. I would miss her. I would miss him.

I became increasingly aware of my baggy clothes and my ratty trainers. My curls were in my eyes and I felt incredibly out of place. Dalton was not like Carmel. All the boys were in uniforms and they looked presentable. I was the odd one out here. They'd given me my own dorm, which I was thankful for. No need to talk, no need to mix, I could just live alone, quietly forever.

Everyone swarmed around me in the hallway and I cowered afraid of what they might do to me. Afraid they might have some kind of secret initiation that involved major embarrassment on my part. A cute Asian kid seemed to notice my fear because he coughed loudly and they all paid him immediate attention. "Leave the new kid alone and get to class" He said with authoritativeness. I was astonished when they actually obeyed his command. I guess he had some buzz at this school. When the hallways cleared he approached me.

"I don't know what your old school was like, but we're not like that here. They were trying to welcome you." He smiled at me "Nice hair by the way" he winked before walking off in the direction of whatever his next lesson may be. I had first lesson off, to settle in.

I found my room with ease and unpacked the little positions I'd desired to bring with me. A few t-shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, a further two pairs of trainers, my guitar and my violin. My piano wouldn't have fit in the car. Obviously. Next I changed into my uniform. It wasn't me. I felt like I was wondering round in another person's body. Not only that but I hadn't brought any dress shoes and I was well aware that my hair looked like a hobo's. In this fancy uniform I just looked...wrong. I didn't belong.

I walked into my next class a thousand butterflies swarming around in my stomach. The teacher stared at my shoes. He asked for my name and I honestly tried my hardest to respond but no sound came out. "It's Blaine sir. Blaine Anderson" The cute Asian boy I'd seen earlier responded. I'd never told him my name.

"How come you are wearing those trainers?...Well?...Answer me boy!" the teacher barked becoming red in the face. The cute Asian came to my rescue again.

"Excuse me sir. He doesn't talk sir."

"How do you know Wesley?"

"He's in my house sir. I've been told of his idiosyncrasies so I can hopefully help him adjust to life at Dalton"

So he was the head of my house I guess. This Wesley character. And the guy who had to help me fit in. He had a job on with that. "Okay, Blaine, sit next to young Wesley there" Sitting next to Wesley made me happy for some reason. He seemed nice.

"Hey new kid"

"You know my name?" I coughed. My voice was still scratchy.

"Yes I do. You talk?"

I nodded "Sometimes" I shrugged then and met his eyes, he seemed to be thinking.

"I'm Wes" He settled on finally "If you call me Wesley I will castrate you, we clear?"I nodded, suddenly thinking this boy maybe scarier than I'd originally thought. "If anyone gives you a hard time, come to me and I'll sort them out. As I said earlier though, Dalton's different, people are nice here"

I bit my lip and smiled slightly and he nodded knowingly. "So I got a few words, I guess I haven't opened the flood gates yet?" He laughed and I shook my head "Well, I will one day Blaine Anderson, I promise you". For some reason, I believed him and that promise scared me.

Wes was right, people at Dalton were nice. I always had someone to sit with at dinner but I still didn't talk, no one seemed to mind. Except Wes, he kept staring at me with this frown on his face. Like he couldn't quite work me out. The fact he wanted to work me out in the first place was a mystery to me. The weekend came fast and I was glad of the break. I'd been inundated with homework ever since my first day. Finally a chance for some peace and quiet.

"Blaine!" Someone was knocking at my door. "Let me in, goddamn it Blaine let me in!" it sounded like Wes so I heaved myself up and opened the door. In my haste I'd forgotten to put a shirt on. "Stupid first years are throwing water balloons" He rushed in and closed the door. He looked absolutely sodden. "I let them get away with being morons on the weekends...woah wait...god!"

He'd finally looked at me and I tried to cover up my torso but it was hopeless. He'd seen the bruises. Differing shades of purple, pink, blue and green were scattered across my chest in blotches. "It's nothing" I croaked.

"If that's nothing, then I'm the queen of Sheba"

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance your majesty" I bowed trying to deflect the conversation away from the bruises. He laughed at me so I met his eyes, he wasn't laughing at me...he was laughing with me.

"You know what new kid, that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say, you're kinda funny." I smiled wider than I have in a long time. "But still, bruises man. Ouch"

I shrugged. They didn't hurt so much anymore. He clicked his tongue before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him "This not talking thing is getting old" He sighed "Just talk already!" I couldn't. Not now he'd put all this pressure on me. I tried to pull my arms away from his tight grasp but that just made everything worse because he looked down. At my wrists. "God...are those...did you?" I pulled my arm away with more force and began rubbing at the slashes over my wrists.

"Get out" I whispered.

"Blaine...I..."

"OUT" I said with as much force as I could muster. He turned and began to walk away. He looked at me his features set in concern.

"Just don't do anything stupid, right?" I nodded, blinking stray tears from my eyes "I guess I'll go brave the water balloon fight then" He smiled at me before leaving. I was grateful he hadn't pushed it. I had a feeling he would.

I didn't see Wes again till dinner time. I'd skipped lunch because I was crying so hard. He was sitting next to a black boy and they were laughing at something. A boy with a blonde flippy fringe joined them. Wes turned round and smiled gesturing the seat across from him. I smiled politely at him but shook my head going to line up for food. Wes came and joined me in the line "Why not sit with us?" He asked and I shrugged.

"N-n-n-not up to it" I stuttered. Communication was always difficult to me. I coughed a few times and managed to croak out "room"

"You're taking your food back to the dorm?" He asked and I nodded "Mind if I join you? I promise I won't talk about the bruises if you don't want me to." I contemplated this, I wanted more than anything to say no. I wanted to be alone. Still, I was brought up to be polite and refusing him would have been rude all things considered. I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned. "Awesome, I'll just go get my food, wait for me?"

I smiled and nodded then continued to choose my own food. I wasn't that hungry so I just picked up an apple and some water figuring that would at least keep me going until I went to sleep. Wes joined me and we set off back to my dorm room in silence.

"Why don't you talk much?" Wes eventually asked when we were sat on my bed eating. I shrugged. "Come on, there must be a reason? Is it just that you find it hard to physically talk or you find it hard to impart information?" I shrugged again "Help me out here Blaine. I'm really trying. I want to be your friend"

I felt guilty then. Wes really was trying. He seemed to genuinely want to get to know me and I'd never really experienced that before. "Second one" I sighed. "A-a-and first to some extent"

"What? Like you haven't talked for so long cos you've not wanted people to find stuff out about you that now you find it really difficult to talk when you try"

"Throat" I croaked "Not used..." I broke off coughing again.

"Not used to it?" He asked and I nodded in confirmation "Well, we're gonna have to change that. You can't not speak forever."

"Why?"

"Because dude! You just can't" Wes blinked disbelieving my want to remain more or less silent "How are you going to live if you don't even talk?"

I just shrugged again. If Wes wanted so desperately to be my friend he was going to have to get used to my shrugs, my nods, my shaking of my head, in fact: he was going to have to get used to all aspects of non-verbal communication.

I didn't want to live, at least not in his sense of the word; I didn't want to live in a world where everything relies on the disclosure of personal information. I want to live in a world where I'm not taunted for my thoughts and feelings, since that world doesn't exist, I'll just have to keep my thoughts and feelings quiet.

"Oh whatever." Wes sighed "Do you have any movies?" I shook my head, I hadn't thought to bring any films. I didn't even have a TV in here. "Do you have anything in here?" He moaned leaning back on my bed. I shrugged. Wes looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to look around for something fun, okay? If I'm gonna stumble on something you don't want me to see, squeak or something" He heaved himself up and started riffling through my drawers. He could search if he wished to, I had nothing to hide in this room, I had brought so little.

"Dude, what's this?" He heaved a huge book onto the bed and I froze. I'd forgotten about that. "Woah, are these songs? Like music and stuff?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Sing one to me"

"I...I...H-h-haven't sang in so long" I stumbled over my words somehow afraid that he would force me to sing. I wasn't comfortable singing around people ever since the school fair a year ago. I'd sung one of my songs written about some generic girl or another. Everyone laughed whilst I was singing and no matter how hard I tried to keep my composure, I could not stop myself bursting into tears. That was the first time anyone beat me up for being a 'sissy'.

Sure, I had been tormented frequently with derogatory nicknames but it had never gone beyond that. That point marked the beginning of the beatings, the dumpster dive and the hate.

I haven't sung since then, I haven't had the nerve, I still write music and lyrics to relax me but they've never been heard a loud, not even by me. "These look pretty good, can you sing then?" Wes asked eagerly. I smiled slightly and shrugged. The spark left his eyes. I think my reluctance to respond was really starting to get on his nerves.

I swallowed a few times and answered as honestly as I could "I used to think so but I'm really not so sure." The smile Wes rewarded me with for that statement was worth it. When he smiled his whole face lit up, he looked absolutely adorable. "I p-p-play?" I offered.

"Play what?" Wes jumped up and down with excitement.

"Guitar, violin...a little p-p-piano" I was being modest, I could play piano astoundingly, I just didn't want to sound incredibly narcissistic in front of the only person who'd ever made any attempt to get to know me.

"Wow" He grinned with a mad twinkle in his eye "We have a choir you know? If you can't sing, maybe you can play for us one day? We're acapella so we don't normally need instruments but we sometimes use them in practise so everyone can get their pitch right"

"N-n-no. I couldn't do that" I wanted to be forgotten, Wes, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to fit in. Wes was trying to make friends with me, but if he knew, if he knew what I was...he wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me.

"Okay, fine" Wes smiled supportively. "Whatever happened in your old school really fucked you up didn't it?"

I gasped at him. He just swore. I mean sure I've heard that language before but I went to public school. I was at a very prestigious private school now. Gentlemen do not swear. I was aware he was searching for an answer but I really didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged again. He rose an eyebrow at me "The shrugging is getting so boring man! I wish you'd just answer or something. I just want you to fit in and stop acting like such a freak"

"W-w-what?" I gasped "I-I-I...Y-you're the first person I've t-t-talked to properly in a long time" I could feel tears prickling in my eyes "You think I'm a freak! You wonder why I don't talk much when people come to that conclusion."

"Blaine, I didn't mean it" Wes whispered softly "Honestly I didn't, it was just a slip of the tongue. I don't think you're a freak. I just wish you'd talk."

"How's this for you? GET OUT!" I screamed my voice going unnaturally high "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT" Wes ran towards the door and left, I slammed it behind him and collapsed in a heap on my bed. He was the first person I'd opened up to in a long time and he thought I was a freak. He thought I was strange. He was just like the people in my old school. Nothing had changed.

I woke up early on Sunday and sloped around town all day. I had limited funds because I'd refused the money my father had offered me. It felt like he was trying to buy me or something. Pay me off so I wouldn't talk to him again. I saw the perfect shoes, Italian black leather, long and shaped off squarely at the toes. I knew I'd have to grovel to my father for money or find a Saturday job if I wished to survive. Sure, I could get most of the things that I needed at Dalton, but there was the odd thing, like dress shoes, I'd need to purchase myself.

I sloped back to Dalton just before curfew and passed out on my bed. Next morning I was awoken to a knock on my door. I shoved a shirt on not wanting a repeat of what happened with Wes and ran to open it. On the floor was a shoe box with a note attached.

_I'm really sorry Blaine. I didn't mean what I said._

_I don't think you're a freak. Quite the opposite_

_actually, you seem to me rather fascinating._

_Me and David were in town yesterday and I saw_

_You admiring these shoes. David googled the most_

_popular shoe size for men and we bought you these._

_The receipt is in the box, just in case, I hope this goes some_

_way towards apologising. I really didn't mean what I said_

_Wesley Kim and David._

I didn't understand why Wes had used his whole name and merely referred to David as 'David'. I didn't know what went on in that boy's head though and I really appreciated the gesture even if I was still furious at him. The shoes were a size ten and I was not sure if they would be too big. I was usually size 9 and a half but they fit perfectly so they must have been designed differently to the shoes I usually wear.

I saw Wes at lunch so after I'd grabbed some stew I made my way over to him. "Th-thanks for the shoes" I said staring at the floor.

"They fit! David, they fit!" Wes hollered across the room to where David stood still lining up for food. He looked at me and rolled his eyes sympathetically. "We just weren't sure they would because I'm only a 7 and I was surprised when I read the average size is a 10. Plus you're a little on the short side..."

"Height does not correlate with shoe size, Wesley" David appeared behind us and took the seat next to Wes.

I half expected Wes to pounce on him for speaking the dreaded term 'Wesley' but he just laughed and muttered "Well you don't see many hobbits wearing clown shoes now, do you?"

"You are so politically incorrect it pains me to listen to you sometimes..."David droned before kicking out a chair at the opposite side of the table "Sit down"

"I-I-I..."

"You are going to sit down" Wes looked at me sternly and I couldn't help the scowl that crossed my face "Hey! Don't look at me like that, we're all friends here" Wes grinned that really huge grin.

"It's so hot in here I swear I'm going to faint" David murmured shrugging his blazer off "If there is one thing you need to learn about Dalton it's that they have no idea of this brilliant little invention called air conditioning" David looked at me whilst he spoke and I laughed. I'd already removed my blazer earlier, it was incredibly humid. "Roll your sleeves up. I don't know who'd dream of wearing a long sleeved shirt in this weather"

"I'm o-okay" I managed to stutter before I began to eat.

"Seriously Blaine, you'll explode in this heat..."

"He said he's okay David, leave the man be!" Wes said sternly giving him a fierce look that said 'Stop talking, now'. David didn't take the hint and I was squirming in my seat feeling uncomfortable.

"I just don't want 'the man' to explode. I'm been friendly. You told me to be friendly!"

"David, believe me when I say you are being the opposite of friendly, you're making him uncomfortable."

I felt constricted. They were talking about me like I was not sitting right opposite them. I had started this stupid argument and they kept going on and on about me rolling up my sleeves. For any other person it was a normal enough request but for me it was a bearing of my deepest secrets, my pain, my regret and my heart ache. It was a bearing of my scars. I couldn't be there anymore listening to their pathetic quarrels so I left. I ran to my dorm room. I heard Wes shout at David "Well now you've done it!"

The next thing I knew Wes barged into my room because in my haste to get here I must have forgotten to lock the door. "Phew I thought...well never mind..."

"I haven't i-in s-s-seven months and I don't plan to start now" I cried. He thought because he'd seen a few scars on my wrists he knew everything about me. Well he didn't.

I stopped self harming because I cut too deep and ended up in hospital. It was hard to ignore the withdrawal pangs and sometimes I felt like I really needed the cold, shiny, hard blade pressed to my wrists once more to make me feel again. Ending up in hospital terrified me though, made me see how careless I'd been. I never wanted to die, I just wanted to feel something that reminded me I was alive.

"Okay...It's just hard to stop. My sister used to self harm. I can remember all the screaming and the relapses"

"I-I didn't go t-t-through any of tha-that" I whispered "I just stopped because I realised that it wasn't safe. That I might die if I carry on. I never wanted th-that"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"S-s-some kids at school made it their mission to b-beat me up every day. They called me names. Pulled my hair. Kicked my r-r-ribs. I just couldn't cope with it anymore. I turned into th-th-this recluse. Didn't talk with anyone, didn't show my feelings. I went numb, after a while I couldn't even feel their kicks anymore..." A sob broke free from my body and I couldn't control the wrenching cries that escaped me. Between sobs I managed to breathe out "I just needed to feel"

The next thing I knew Wes' arms were wrapped tightly around me and I melted into his embrace. I felt so embarrassed bearing my soul like that. I think that was the most words I had ever spoken in the past couple of years.

"You know feeling doesn't have to be pain" Wes whispered into my hair. "Feeling can be love. It can be friendship. You don't have to be alone, Blaine" He ran his fingers through my curls slowly and we lay like that for a few minutes until my sobs subsided and my breathing returned to normal.

"In fact Blaine. You're not alone" Wes smiled down at me as I looked up to meet his eyes "You're here with me, okay? You're here with me and I'm not letting go until you understand that people here respect you. We just want to be your friend Blaine. We're not going to hurt you"

"B-b-but...my old school"

"Your old school was your old school Blaine" Wes sighed "Everyone here loves and respects each other, you know why?" I shook my head "Because people who are lucky enough to have enough money to be sent to this school, like me, have been brought up with the idea that everyone is equally important and warrant our respect. Others are sent here to get away from bullies and are in the exact same boat as you so therefore would never harm you"

"Why do you care so much?" I muttered groggily.

"Because new kid" He ruffled my hair "You obviously need someone to care right now. Plus, you've kind of captured me or something...I can't bear the thought of you been alone"

To this day I don't know what possessed me to do it. He was been so nice and compassionate and he'd just professed he cared for me. So I kissed him. Softly, for a couple of seconds at the most, before pulling back in utter terror "I'm so sorry" I squeaked "I'm really sorry. Truly"

"I'm not gay" Wes whispered but he didn't move an inch "I have a girlfriend called Sophie. Are you gay?"

I felt a few tears trickle their way down my face again before I nodded. We stayed staring at one another in silence for what seemed like forever till I finally managed to say "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now you know...why are you still here? Why aren't you running?"

"...you're still Blaine, right?" He asked blinking dumbfounded "You're still that adorable little lost boy with the curls in his eyes who just wants to be loved. I'm not gay Blaine, but I'm human, humans are compassionate, they help one another out when times get hard. I'm here because...I think you need me"

"We're late for class" I muttered.

"We've missed class" Wes laughed taking my hand "But don't worry. I'll explain everything."

"Not everything" I squeaked.

"I don't mean I'll tell everyone Blaine. That is entirely up to you, but just so you know, no one will judge you" Wes let go of my hand and stood up. "I hope you don't mind me leaving, I have warblers practise..."

"It's fine" I smiled sadly "Go."

"I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Tomorrow" I confirmed a genuine smile crossing my face.

Wes did explain everything to the head and even requested I be his roommate. I never understood why he had a soft spot for me, neither did anyone else. Apparently Wes was a stuck-up guy whose only real friend was David (They had known each other since they were five which kind of explained why David called Wes 'Wesley').

Something about me caught his eye that day; I think it was the lost look on my face, the vulnerability. Wes was the nicest man I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting and I think he just wanted to make the world smile.

In time I learnt to speak to more people than Wes. I started singing in the shower again and Wes overheard. He threatened me with his gavel saying if I didn't join the Warblers he would hit me with it so hard I'd have a headache for weeks.

Next thing I knew I was the warbler's lead soloist. I was popular. I had a great friend in Wes and David wasn't so bad once you got over his sarcasm. Suddenly, I was telling the warblers I was gay. It was terrifying but they accepted me. The whole school found out gradually and they accepted me too. This place truly was nothing like my old school.

Before the warblers first competition I cut my hair and gelled it into place. Now I had the uniform, I had the dress shoes, I had the hair, I was a Dalton boy through and through. I had my old confidence back. I wasn't scared anymore.

I belonged here.


End file.
